


My Good Boy

by RedShirtWriter34567



Category: British Actor RPF, Staged (TV 2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Collars, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pet Names, Rough Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtWriter34567/pseuds/RedShirtWriter34567
Summary: Michael is hung up on something David said during Staged.
Relationships: Michael Sheen/David Tennant
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	My Good Boy

“Good boy.” David’s voice echoed around in Michael’s head as he laid on the couch, watching the snow falling outside the window. He couldn’t stop thinking about it, the purr in David’s voice when he’d said, the satisfaction on his face, his deep brown eyes gleaming playfully as he growled. Every time his nose scrunched up Michael wanted to kiss it. But then again, he always wanted to kiss David. Even now he could feel his lips itching for the taste of the other man’s. His hands itched to touch him, to caress smooth, warm skin and tangle in soft, silky hair. Michael felt his cock twitch in his jeans and tried to force himself to think of something else, but to know avail.

He thought about the sharp, sudden spike of arousal he’d felt when David had said ‘good boy’ and how he’d growled back at Michael. As soon as they signed off, Michael had a hand on his cock, stroking himself to the sound of David repeating that over and over while he rode Michael like a cowboy, or while being fucked into a mattress. Michael bit his lip, trying to stave off his building arousal. Heat was pooling in his belly, above his groin. His cock was perking up inside his jeans and underwear. David always managed to get him so hard so fast, even in his imagination. Michael cupped himself through his clothes, sighing as he rocked his hips into his hand, imagining it was David’s. He closed his eyes and saw the younger man’s perfect face in his mind, every detail of it etched onto his brain and his heart.

“David,” Michael breathed. “Fuck, David.”

He saw the Scotsman smiling down at him, eyes shining as he palmed Michael through his jeans. The older man whined, moving his hips in a small rhythm, arching his back slightly. David chuckled and stroked Michael more firmly. Michael groaned and unzipped his jeans, reaching into his boxers to stroke his aching cock. 

“Good boy, Michael,” David praised in his head. “Such a good boy.”

Michael whined and bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. He stroked himself faster, using precome to slick his hand up a bit. He could feel his orgasm building. His heart was racing and sweat gathered in his hair, his face flushed. The heat in his belly was growing larger and warmer. Just as Michael was about to come, however, his mobile rang from where it was on the coffee table. At first he tried to ignore it, but the shrill sound had evaporated the mood in the room. Michael sighed irritably and withdrew is hand from his cock, zipped himself back up, then grabbed his phone. His eyes widened when he saw who it was and he quickly answered.

“David?” He asked, knowing he sounded out of breath, his body still thrumming with arousal. 

“Michael,” David replied with a smile in his voice. “How are you?”

“I’m better now,” Michael replied. “How are you?” 

“Alright, I guess,” David said. “I was kinda bored earlier so I decided to call you. Did I interrupt anything?”

“Not all,” Michael assured. 

That was true. Hearing David’s voice now, real and clear, was beginning to stir up his fading arousal. His cock was hard again instantly, tenting his jeans obscenely. Michael drifted his hand across his thigh and cupped himself again, making a noise between a moan and a whimper. He could tell by David’s silence that he’d heard

“Are you touching yourself?” David asked, a teasing tone in his voice.

“I was,” Michael admitted. “Just before you called I was about to come.”

“Sorry,” David said, not sounding apologetic at all. “What were you thinking about?”

“You,” Michael replied. “Always you.”

He heard David shifting around. “What was happening?”

Michael licked his suddenly dry lips. “I was thinking about what you said the other day. When you called me ‘good boy’.” 

“Liked that, did you?” David teased. “I knew I’d gotten to you when I said it. Your eyes got all stormy like they always do when I turn you on.” He lowered his voice. “Your growling was so primal, like you wanted to come through the screen and fuck me hard.”

“I did,” Michael admitted, not caring about his pride at this point. “When you growled back at me I thought I was going to come right there.”

David chuckled. “I was thinking, maybe we could meet up soon when the weather clears up a bit. I’ve got something I’d rather see you with in person.”

Curiosity made Michael perk up hopefully. He was still palming himself through his jeans. He needed David so badly, like a thirsty man needs water. 

“When and where?” Michael asked. 

“I’ll text you the address of a hotel,” David replied. “How soon can you be here?”

“Tomorrow maybe,” Michael said. “I don’t care about the weather. I know you’ll warm me up anyway.”

“Yes, I will,” David purred. “See you soon, good boy.”

Michael shivered as they hung up. Once David texted him an address, he began packing.

The next day, Michael arrived in London and drove to a hotel a mile into the city. He checked his phone and sent a message to David.

‘I’m almost there.’

David’s response was instant. ‘Can’t wait. I’m in room 406.’

Michael licked his lips and sent him a heart and an eggplant emoji. The cab pulled to a stop outside a hotel with multiple stories. Michael paid the driver and quickly grabbed his small suitcase, then entered the hotel, eager to be with David and out of the bitter cold. He checked in at the front desk and then took the elevator up to the fourth floor. He reached David’s room quickly, almost running down the hallway. He knocked on the door twice, firmly but gently.

“It’s open,” David called from the other side. 

Michael opened the door and entered the room, shutting and locking it behind him. David was waiting for him, lanky from draped elegantly across a sleek leather sofa, wearing jeans and a striped sweater, his bare feet hanging off of an armrest. He stood up as Michael put his suitcase by the bathroom door. The older man strode over to his lover and pulled him into a huge hug, inhaling the scent of his skin and his rich cologne. 

“I missed you,” David murmured, nuzzling him. 

“I missed you too, love,” Michael replied, stroking David’s hair.

He pulled back to look into Michael’s face and grinned almost wolfishly. Michael kissed him hungrily, hands slipping down David’s back to his perfect arse, squeezing and kneading through the rough denim. 

“You said you had something to show me,” Michael said between bites and kisses to David’s slender neck.

“Yeah,” David agreed. “Hold on a second.”

Michael reluctantly let him go and David went over to one of the nightstand beside the large bed in the corner. He rifled around in one of the drawers and came back over, hiding something behind his back, a smirk pulling at his full lips.

“Close your eyes,” he told Michael. “Hold out your hand.”

Michael looked at him quizzically but obeyed. David set something cool and smooth in his hand. Michael opened his eyes and they widened as he observed a black leather collar with a silver buckle that gleamed in the room’s soft lighting.

“You said you liked it when I called you ‘good boy,” David said. “I thought maybe we could try something different.”

“You want to fuck me?” Michael assumed. He didn’t really have a problem with that.

“No,” David replied. “I want you to fuck me wearing only that collar. Be the good boy I know you can be.” 

Michael’s heart sped up and he clenched the collar tightly in his hand. David watched him and playfully growled like he had the other day. Michael licked his lips and held the collar out.

“Put it on me,” he said.

“My pleasure,” David replied.

He took it and carefully fastened it around Michael’s neck, securing the buckle beneath his right ear. David traced the edge of it with a fingertip.

“Too tight?” he asked.

Michael shook his head and the collar was that perfect balance of not too tight or too loose. David grinned and grasped Michael’s chin, scratching through his coarse beard. He pulled the older man into a passionate kiss and Michael groaned, wrapping his arms around his lover’s waist. David’s tongue darted into his mouth and he tasted like mints. They started to divest each other of their clothes, throwing them throughout the room as they kissed. It wasn’t long before both men were naked and grinding against each other in the middle of the room. 

David sighed as Michael squeezed his arse, spreading and massaging the tight, round globes. He sucked a bruise into the younger man’s neck and David moaned, thrusting his hips to garner some friction. The collar stood out perfectly against Michael’s skin and David traced the edge of it with his tongue, then nipped Michael’s earlobe. The Welshman moaned and slapped David’s arse firmly, making him whine.

“Take me to bed, Michael,” David begged. “Fuck me, Good Boy.”

Michael growled against his lover’s throat and hoisted him up. David yelped in surprise but Michael swallowed the sound with a kiss. He carried David to the bed and set him down onto the mattress, straddling him, arms wrapped around his lover’s slim waist. David’s legs bracketed his waist and he held his hands over his head as Michael kissed down his throat, nibbling his Adam’s apple. David sighed, arching his back, his neck, showing himself off. He tugged at Michael’s wild curls as the older man sucked a pink nipple between his lips, swirling his hot tongue around the tender bud. 

“Michael,” David gasped as the Welshman kissed and bit along his chest. “Fuck, yes.”

Michael growled and kissed back up to David’s lips again, taking both their erections in hand and stroking them. The younger man whined and rocked his hips.

“Fuck me,” David pleaded. “I want you to come inside me, Good Boy. Fill me, claim me as yours.”

“David,” Michael breathed. 

They made out as David grabbed a tube of lube from the nightstand and pressed into Michael’s palm. The Welshman flipped the cap open and pulled back for a minute, staring down at his lover. David was flushed a beautiful pink down to his chest and bite marks scattered like constellations on his neck, chest, his shoulder. He still had his arms raised above his head, his eyes dark with lust. Michael slicked up his fingers and hoisted one of David’s long, lithe legs over his shoulders, exposing the tight pink hole between his arse cheeks. Michael wasted no time and inserted one finger up to the knuckles, moving it around inside the tight warmth of his lover’s body. 

“God, I’ve missed your fingers inside me,” David moaned as Michael added another one, scissoring them. “You’re a good boy for preparing me for your huge cock.”

Michael added a third finger and curled them, nudging David’s prostate firmly. The younger man cried out in pleasure, his toes curling against the bedding. He looked so bloody gorgeous with his red and swollen lips, his mussed hair spread out like a halo on the pillow beneath his head. Michael withdrew his fingers and slicked himself up, then wasted no time in pressing into David, slowly until he was completely enveloped in David’s slick, tight heat. 

“So fucking big and thick, Michael,” David breathed.

Michael kissed him sloppily as he began to pound into his lover with almost animalistic abandon. The room was full of moans and cries of ecstasy, the creaking of the mattress, the wooden headboard banging into the wall. Praise and random expletives poured from David’s lips, his nails leaving scratches down his lover’s strong back.

“Oh, Jesus, you feel so bloody good,” David moaned. “Feels like you’re gonna fuck me right through the floor.”

Michael groaned at the dirty talk and hoisted David’s legs up, folding him nearly in half as he pounded into his lover’s body, moaning and grunting in pleasure. 

“You’re so fucking tight, David,” Michael purred into his ear. “We need to loosen you up. Maybe I won’t clean you up after I come inside you. I’ll just keep it in there and use it to keep fucking you. God, it’ll be so easy to fuck you once you’re all wet and fill of my come.”

David whimpered and came as Michael speared his prostate dead on. Warm white ropes splashed between their stomachs. Michael gasped as his lover tightened around him, squeezing him like a vise. The older man bit down hard on his lover’s shoulder as he climaxed, gushing deep inside of David’s heat. The room became quieter as they caught their breath, the air rich with the smell of sex and sweat. Michael pulled and started to leave the bed to get a cloth to clean them, but David stopped him, urging him to roll over onto his back. 

Michael laid against the pillows and David straddled his waist. A rivulet of come dripped down his thigh as he guided Michael back inside his hole. Michael’s eyes rolled back into his head as he entered David again, his own seed easing the way into the loose hole. David started to move his hips in a slow, sensual motion, placing his hands on Michael’s chest. The older man caressed his lover’s lithe body, pinching his nipples and scraping his nails through the thick hair on the younger man’s chest and stomach, above his cock, which was starting to harden again.

“Good boy, Michael,” David purred as he rode his lover. “You’re so good at fucking me and making me come. How many times do you think you can make me come tonight?”

“As many times as I can,” Michael replied, nails digging crescents into his lover’s hips.

It was late in the afternoon when they finally stopped. Both men laid on the bed, panting and sweaty. Their bodies were covered in bite marks and scratches and fingerprint-shaped bruises. Come leaked from David’s swollen, used hole as he moved around on the bed, kissing the skin above the collar Michael still wore.

“And the fans write me with a praise kink,” David teased, stroking Michael’s chest. 

“Well, something tells me that will be changing,” Michael replied. “If they see that clip they’ll definitely get some new ideas.”

“Definitely,” David agreed. “They’ll be writing about Aziraphale or Michael wanting to be good boys for their lovers.”

Michael rolled his eyes and pulled David into a kiss. They got cleaned up and got back into bed, Michael still wearing the collar. David kissed the tender flesh above it and nuzzled Michael’s ear. They fell asleep and the last thing Michael thought of was that maybe that they could start roleplaying some of the fanfiction.


End file.
